supermodelsearchfandomcom-20200214-history
Supermodel Search: Cycle 1
The first cycle of Supermodel Search, an American reality series, consisted of 12 aspiring models vying to become The Next Top Supermodel, providing with them an opportunity to start their career in the modelling industry. Its premise was originated with model, Raina Marcia, and blogger-stylist, Tia Kipps, who both additionally serves as the executive producer and presenters of the show. The show premiered on April 2014. The prizes of this cycle are the following: *A modelling contract with Platinum Model Management. *A modelling contract with Civion Model Management. *A spread in i-D Magazine. *A cover and 4-page spread in Harper's Bazaar. *A $US100,000 contract with Covergirl cosmetics. The promotional song was "Circus" by Britney Spears. The international destinations for this cycle were Athens and Santorini, Greece. In the end, the winner was revealed to be 20-year-old Deja Browning from Harlem, New York. Prizes The prizes for this cycle are: a modeling contract with Platinum Model Management and Civion Model Management, a spread in British magazine, i-D, a cover and 4-page spread in Harper's Bazaar and a US$100,000 contract with Covergirl Cosmetics. Episode Summaries 'Come One, Come All!' First aired: April 24, 2014 The 36 semifinalists were driven to Brooklyn, New York, where they met Tia Kipps at the Coney Island Carnival. Before entering. however, Tia announced that they only bought 20 tickets, which are for the girls that will be going inside the carnival for catwalk analysis and individual interviews. Later on, after announcing the Top 20, Raina Marcia met the contestants and asked them to follow her and Tia for the girls' first challenge. The girls were tasked to walk a carousel-themed runway, which required them to jump onto a moving carousel mid-walk. Bahati and Raquel impressed, while Catori and Aska struggled. After the runway challenge, individual interviews began. Memorable interviews include Aska, who was bullied for her odd look. Chae Lin who broke down because of paranoia, as she felt she's being talked about by other girls because she couldn't speak English well. And Peach who was named after a Super Marios Bros. character. After final deliberations, twelve contestants were chosen, were brought to GLAM salon for their makeovers and then shot the official credits of the cycle. 'Past Is Posh' First aired: May 19, 2014 The chosen 12 finalists moved into the supermodel suite, where they would spend their week. Raina and Tia dropped by in order to talk to the hopefuls about the aspects of modeling. An open forum occured and very emotional Bahati faced her fellow contestants and the hosts and talked about being rejected to modeling gigs because of her skin color. After the small discussion, Raina and Tia handed the girls their gift, 2 pairs of high heels for each, for them to use whenever. A little while after the hosts left, the girls got to know each other more. Aska felt a connection with Bahati after realizing both have struggled so much with real life rejections. While some girls have built friendships, Larissa decided to focus on herself and how she's going to win the competition. The following day, the girls were brought to an art gallery where they met supermodel, Duyen My. Duyen explained the important relation of art to fashion. Afterwards, the girls got the opportunity to have lunch with Duyen and ask them a few questions. Before Duyen left, she announced that the girls will not be going back to the suite, instead will be taken to their first shoot uptown. For their first photoshoot, the girls had to embody uptown girls from the past decades, looking posh and sassy. Chae Lin, Yadoumaru and Sparrow were all praised for their strong photos. Carmella, Deja, Larissa and Raquel received mediocre feedbacks. Meanwhile, Tia loved Lisa's photo, but the other judges expressed disagreement. Bahati and Peach wound up in the bottom two for producing lackluster photos. Bahati was critiqued for either "looking too old" or "too young" in her photos, while Peach for fading into the background and failing to standout. The final scores were revealed and Bahati managed to escape being eliminated from the competition. Right after, Tia announced that the girls will be going back to the suite and that only ten girls will make it to the supermodel mansion. *'First call-out:' Yadoumaru Kanon *'Bottom two:' Bahati Adoukeh & Peach Toadstool *'Eliminated:' Peach Toadstool *'Special guests: '''Duyen My 'It's All Natural' ''First aired: May 30, 2014 The episode started with a conversation between Shauna and Sparrow about the pressure they both have been feeling the entire competition. Bahati was then seen in her room, practicing her poses and her walk. Although getting first call-out, Yadoumaru still felt the pressure to be up to par to her first performance. The following day, the girls woke up to Gladice Parsha in their living room. Gladice then surprised the girls with a challenge, and had the girls to wash their face. The girls were then asked to create a make-up look that would suit a daytime, nighttime and on the job event. Gladice then announced that their performance in the challenge will be scored and could affect their position in the competition. Carmella ultimately won the challenge and chose runner-ups Deja and Raquel to share her prize with. After the challenge, Gladice also announced that the photoshoot will happen the same day and that eliminations will occur right after. Everyone was left rattled -- Yadoumaru, most especially who broke down, after realizing that she could leave with her challenge score. * Challenge Winner: 'Carmella Yablonsky For this week's photoshoot, the girls were asked to strip off their make-ups and sport their natural beauty. During deliberations, the judges talked to a crying Aska, who felt her freckles could be the reason she goes home. Larissa, however, thought it was just an act for her to get the judges' attention and rolls her eyes. Deja, Sparrow, Carmella and Yadoumaru all received positive feedbacks, but it was Deja who got best photo after receiving the highest overall score for the week. Shauna and Larissa received negative feedback, and consequently placed in the bottom two. Tia critiqued Shauna for delivering the same face and overdoing her pose for the particular shoot. Larissa was criticized for her lackluster performance despite having strong potential. In the end, Larissa's score was enough to send Shauna packing. *'First call-out: 'Deja Browning *'Bottom two: Larissa Giordano & Shauna O' Neil *'Eliminated: '''Shauna O' Neil *'Special guests: Gladice Parsha '''Light Me Up First aired: August 17, 2014 After Shauna's departure, the girls realized that anybody could leave any moment. Bahati felt the need to step up even after she landed bottom three last panel even though she practiced and made an effort to produce a great shot. After last panel, Aska felt so much better with her skin and talked to Lisa about how her confidence has increased after the judges pep talked her. Larissa, overhearing the conversation, stepped in and confronted Aska about how fake she thought it was for Aska to act in front of the judges. Lisa then leaves the scene, with Aska right behind her. This left Larissa even more agitated. During the afternoon, the girls were brought to their top model mansion in Long Island, New York. Everyone were excited, except Carmella who was bummed about having to share her room with Larissa. The girls then had a runway walk party to celebrate and enjoy their house. Just before the girls slept, the doorbell rang, and famous photographer and model Lia Santos surprises them and had a talk with them. Afterwards, Lia then invited the girls for a night out, leaving the minors, Aska, Lisa and Yadoumaru at the supermodel mansion. The following morning, the girls were awakened by platinum models and sntm winner Ghaissani Nabila. She prepared the girls breakfast and talked to them about living a healthy lifestyle. She also announced that the girls will be having acting classes the same afternoon. The girls met up with Raina and Tia at New York Hippodrome for their acting classes. After the session, Raina showed the girls a bedroom set and told them that they will be having their photoshoot at that very moment. Raina explained that for the shoot, they would have to wear nothing but lingeries only. She also explained that the finished product would be displayed at New York Hippodrome's lobby walls. She also introduced them to their photographer, Christian Sanchez. At judging panel, Yadoumaru was praised for her sexy photo, and subsequently won best photo for the second time in the competition. Larissa was also praised and Tia noted that her photo could possibly be the most remembered photo of the entire season. Bahati found herself in danger of being eliminated for the second time, as she lands in the bottom two together with Lisa. Bahati was chastised for her consistent poor performance while Lisa was told that the judges felt her performance in the competition is continually declining as the weeks progressed. The results were revealed and Bahati managed to survive her second appearance in the bottom two. A crying Lisa dropped to her knees in front of the judges and begged for a second chance. Tia approached Lisa and assured her that her career does not end in the competition and that she has a bright future ahead of her. *'First call-out: '''Yadoumaru Kanon *'Bottom 2:' Lisa Van Der Doel & Bahati Adoukeh *'Eliminated:' Lisa Van Der Doel *'Special guests:' Lia Santos, Christian Sanchez, Ghaissani Nabila 'Glam Up! First aired: August 23, 2014 The remaining girls returned to their house and were met in the living room by models Jen Prim and Don Benjamin. There, they announced that the girls will not spend the night at the mansion, instead they will have to leave at the moment for a runway show. They also announced that only five of the models will be able to book the job, at the rest will be there to watch and support their co-contestants. Jen and Don watched as the girls showed off their runway walks and chose Yadoumaru, Raquel, Larissa, Deja and Bahati to walk for the show. At the show, the contestants met up with Raina as she announced that the runway show is a challenge and that it would be judged by her and Christian Sanchez. She also mentioned that the challenges from that point and on will not be scored and will just be considered during panels. After the announcement, Chae Lin felt really disappointed as she wasn't in the five who were given the chance to participate in the challenge. Carmella cheered her up and gave her words of encouragement. After the show, the girls lined up for the challenge winner announcement. Deja took the challenge win and chose Yadoumaru to share her prize with. * 'Challenge Winner: '''Deja Browning Back at the supermodel mansion, Larissa felt that she needed to apologize to the girls for her behavior. She felt that the girls supported her on the show even though she treated the girls negatively. The girls accepted her apology, but Sparrow felt Larissa wasn't sincere with her words. The following day, the girls were brought to a studio for their photoshoot. The girls were asked to do a glam shoot and sell the David Yurman jewelry they were accessorized with. At panel, the judges were impressed with Yadoumaru's and Deja's photos, but it was Larissa who got best photo. Despite Tia liking her shoot, Bahati lands in the bottom two for the third time, as Raina thought her photo was a little too sensual and mature. Sparrow also landed in the bottom two for her awkward and "forced" shot. In the end, Bahati's luck ran out as Sparrow was spared. *'First Call-out: Larissa Giordano *'Bottom 2:' Sparrow Delmare & Bahati Adoukeh *'Eliminated:' Bahati Adoukeh *'Special guests:' Jen Prim, Don Benjamin, Christian Sanchez 'Sunsets & Southern Belles' First aired: August 28, 2014 After Bahati's elimination, Aska was left sad after her closest friend left. Larissa, on the other hand, celebrated as she was able to clinch her first best photo in the competition, which made Sparrow question her sincerity even more as she felt she was being a little too arrogant. During midnight, the girls were surprised by Tia together with her bestfriends, Marina Grace and Anastasia Ferreira. She announced that the girls need to get ready because they are to catch their flight to Phoenix, Arizona. The girls flew to Phoenix, Arizona and was welcomed by Raina at the airport. There, Raina told them that a runway challenge is gonna happen and that girls who weren't able to participate on the last challenge are the ones participating only for the said challenge. However, the remaining girls will be paired up with the girls who will walk on the runway to do their hair, make-up and wardrobe. Aska and Deja's team won and they were both rewarded 25 extra frames for the next photoshoot. * Challenge Winner: 'Deja Browning & Aska Bjurström At the hotel, Sparrow felt really frustrated as she wanted to win the challenge, but she thought Larissa ruined her chances of winning. Sparrow talks to Raquel about it in their room, but Raquel suggested for her to talk to Larissa about it. Not soon after, Larissa comes in the room and asks if there's any problem. Sparrow says nothing and leaves the room. The following morning, the girls were driven to the desert for their photoshoot. There they met with Tia, Raina, Anastasia and Marina. Tia announced that Anastasia will be the shoot's creative director and Marina will be the photographer. Raina also introduced the girls to singer Lana Del Rey, who is the peg for the shoot. She mentioned that Lana will be with them the entire shoot to give them help and suggestions as to how it should be done. This week's photoshoot required the girls to unleash their inner southern belles, pegging Lana Del Rey. Chae Lin impressed the judges with her stunning photo and received first call out. Sparrow also impressed the judges having her photo being her best so far. In the end, Carmella, having disappointed the judges by over-analyzing her shot, landed in the bottom two with Raquel, whom the judges felt was playing safe to get by in the competition. But the judges felt Carmella had more to give, and Raquel was sent home. *'First Call-out: Chae Lin *'Bottom 2:' Raquel Santino & Carmella Yablonsky *'Eliminated:' Raquel Santino *'Special Guests: '''Marina Grace, Anastasia Ferreira, Lana Del Rey '''EA Is For Edgy-Androgynous' First aired: October 20, 2014 Coming from panel, Chae Lin can't help but celebrate her first first call out in the competition. Most of the girls congratulated her, but her friend Carmella, who just came off from a bottom two appearance, felt as if she was being inconsiderate of others. The following day, the girls were visited by model Karlie Kloss for a quick challenge. The girls were asked to put a 5 minute EA outfit that they would wear for a go-see. Karlie deemed Larissa and Yadoumaru to have done the best, but it was Larissa who was chosen as the challenge winner. Karlie also announced that as part of her reward for the challenge win, Larissa gets to choose the order of the shoot. Larissa chose Aska, Chae Lin and Carmella to do the shoot in the day, and the rest together with her, in the evening. Sparrow, wanting to be shot in the day, got irritated and went to the shore during make-up and wardrobe. Larissa, noticing Sparrow's fit, comes to approach her which caused to a loud argument and was only stopped with the photographer, Emi Macolinegli's interference. * Challenge Winner: '''Larissa Giordano For this week's photoshoot, the girls were asked to wear EA female tuxedos with all of them, wearing the same hair and make-up. Deja was universally praised with her sensual yet strong photo, which gave her her second first call-out in the competition. Sparrow and Chae Lin lands in the bottom two -- Sparrow for her lackluster portfolio and lack of professionalism and Chae Lin for being inconsistent after getting best photo the previous week. In the end, the judges felt that Sparrow has been focusing on other things in the competition and not her own progress, which caused her to be sent home. * '''First Call-out: '''Deja Browning * '''Bottom 2: '''Sparrow Delmare & Chae-Lin * '''Eliminated: '''Sparrow Delmare * '''Special Guests: '''Karlie Kloss, Emi Malcolinegli '''The Greek Spirit First aired: March 7, 2014 After Sparrow's elimination, the girls were rattled about the unpredictability of the elimination process. Chae-Lin felt nervous as she felt she was at the top of the pack the week before and at the bottom right after. Larissa chose to proceed to her room silently, which bothered the rest of the girls. Soon after, Deja followed Larissa and soon found her crying as Larissa felt she could have changed the way her relationship with Sparrow went. Deja found herself comforting Larissa and chose to room with her that night. The following day, the girls were awakened by Sim's 3 Next Top Model by: Marina Grace Edition 1 winner, Afiya Dos Santos. Afiya brought the girls salad and told them to pack their bags because their flight in Greece is in 5 hours time. Afiya also announced that she will be waiting at the airport in Greece for a challenge. At the airport in Greece, the girls arrived and were surprised by paparazzi. Afiya later revealed that the paparazzi was part of their challenge and the girl who produces the best candid photo gets to pick her room at their house in Greece. Carmella ultimately won the challenge. The girls went to their house right after and as Carmella chose her room, she also chose Aska to share her room with. * Challenge Winner: '''Carmella Yablonsky The following day, the girls were visited by Raina Marcia and photographer, Nek Vardikos and brought the girls breakfast. While eating breakfast, the two icons shared the Greek culture to the girls. Right after, Raina and Nek toured the girls in Athens and announced that the shoot will take place at the ruins they were at. Nek was also revealed to be the photographer together with Emi Malcolinegli, who will be the photo shoot director for the said shoot. The shoot was also revealed to be moving as flixel was used. After the shoot, the girls went back to their house and enjoyed a rooftop dinner. The girls opened up about their experiences and who they think are the strongest competitors. In the middle of the conversation, however, a call from the producers for Chae-Lin had the girls nervous. During the panel day, the girls were brought to deliberation one by one. The girls wondered where Chae-Lin could have possibly gone. A shocked Yadoumaru teared after Tia announced that Chae-Lin had to quit the competition due to a problem encountered in her travelling documents . Tia also announced that an elimination will occur, if and only if, Chae-Lin's photo was not the worst of the bunch. At evaluation, Deja was praised for her confidence. Aska was also praised for showing confidence in her photo earning her her first best photo in the competition. Larissa was criticized for being too safe. It was Yadoumaru and Carmella, however, who landed in the bottom two - Yadoumaru for showing lack of appeal and personality in her photos and Carmella for consistently being mediocre. In the end, a shocked Carmella was spared from elimination as Tia and Raina felt Yadoumaru's photos were not as solid as they thought they were and were somehow overrated. Yadoumaru, however, left on a good note as she promised she will still pursue modelling and be a big name someday. * '''First Call-out: '''Aska Bjurström * '''Bottom 2: '''Carmella Yablonsky & Yadoumaru Kanon * '''Eliminated: '''Yadoumaru Kanon * '''Quit: '''Chae-Lin * '''Special Guests: '''Afiya Dos Santos, Nek Vardikos, Emi Malcolinegli '''The Bare And The Bold First aired: March 16, 2014 After a shocking turn of events, the top four remaining models went back to their house and discussed Yadoumaru's intriguing elimination. Deja, who has the most number of best photos tied with Yadoumaru, felt nervous after realizing that Yadoumaru's two best photos were disregarded for elimination. A happy Aska, however, chose to celebrate her first best photo by practicing her poses in front of the mirror. The following morning, the girls were brought to Syntagma Square and met with Havanna McCormack for a challenge. The girls were tasked to go to go-sees and book four of the four look tests. The girl with the most number of jobs booked in two hours will be declared the challenge winner. Carmella started the challenge by going to the nearest go-see. The rest of the girls chose to go to the farther destinations. After two hours, only Carmella, Larissa and Aska were able to arrive back on time. Deja, who arrived 17 minutes late, was disqualified off the challenge. Havanna announced that had Deja not arrived late, she would be the challenge winner as she was able to book all four jobs. In the end, Larissa was announced the challenge winner, booking two of the three go-sees she went to. * Challenge Winner: Larissa Giordano Back at the house, the girls were surprised by actress Zoe Kazan . Zoe came in to talk about the girls' insecurities and gave out tips to overcome these insecurities. After the talk, Zoe announced that the girls will be participating in a nude shoot for their upcoming photo shoot. This announcement left the girls boggled. For this week's photo shoot, the girls were paired in a take-it-all-off photo shoot. Larissa and Carmella being the first pair, leaving Deja and Aska as the second pair. Deja impressed during their session and managed to deliver a great picture, while Aska had a hard time trying to outshine Deja. Carmella and Larissa, on the other hand, were praised for equalizing their partner's potential with each of their own. At panel, both pairs received praise for their strong shots. Deja's photo was then again universally applauded, however, her lack of focus in working with a partner was highlighted. Larissa redeemed herself and received the best photo of the week. Her partner, Carmella, was then called right after. Deja and Aska wound up in the bottom two for different reasons. Tia critiqued Deja for delivering yet another strong photograph, but mentioned that the judges were worried that her inability to work with a partner and her punctuality in the go-see challenge could greatly affect her modelling career. Aska was criticized for her lacking performance despite her improvement the previous weeks. Ultimately, Aska was eliminated as the judges felt she wasn't on the same level as the three remaining contestants. * First Call-out: '''Larissa Giordano * '''Bottom 2: '''Aska Bjurström & Deja Browning * '''Eliminated: Aska Bjurström * Special Guests: '''Havanna McCormack, Zoe Kazan '''Cream Of The Crop First aired: ''March 21, 2015 The top three went back to their house and celebrated. Carmella, still sad about Aska's elimination, chose to sleep instead. Deja and Larissa, still elated about making it to the top three, tried to bring Carmella's energy up by pranking her while sleeping. The prank, however, did not go too well after Carmella got mad and even called Deja and Larissa immature. The following day, Deja cooked breakfast for Carmella as her peace offering. Carmella took the gesture and apologized on her part as well. The top three remaining girls then enjoyed the morning at the beach front, but soon after were disrupted by a visit from Aska, Yadoumaru, Chae Lin and Raina. Here, Raina announced that the former contestants will be walking in the final runway as the supporting role for each finalist. Aska for Carmella, Yadoumaru for Deja, and Chae Lin for Larissa. Raina also announced that the girls will be having a schoolyard pick as to what season they will be getting for their Harper's Bazaar cover. After their Harper's Bazaar shoot and Covergirl ad shoot, the girls proceeded to their model van and was brought to a runway show. Tia showed up and revealed that the show will be for them as it will be the final runway show. The girls were in shock, especially Carmella, who has always struggled with her walk. The runway show began and ended with a blast. Backstage, Tia revealed that one model will be declared 3rd and will not show up at final evaluation. Tia named Carmella third over-all for Supermodel Search Season 1. * '''3rd place: '''Carmella Yablonsky Soon after Carmella's elimination, the top two remained silent back in their model house until the following day, which is the final judging. At panel, Tia congratulated both Larissa and Deja for making it far the competition. Tia elaborated Deja's ability to be both high-fashion and commercial, while Raina stressed out Larissa's supermodel potential and her striking portfolio. After evaluation, the girls were called back in and Deja was declared the first winner of Supermodel Search. * '''Final Two: '''Deja Browning & Larissa Giordano * '''Runner-up: '''Larissa Giordano * '''Winner: '''Deja Browning Contestants (''ages stated are at time of contest) Summaries = *''On Episode 1, the girls were called randomly. Their call-out order had nothing to do with their performance during casting.'' *On Episode 5, not all contestants got to participate on the challenge. Only Bahati, Deja, Larissa, Raquel and Yadoumaru got to participate. *On Episode 6, the girls were paired up for the challenge. Aska and Deja's team won. *On Episode 8, Chae Lin withdrew from the competition due to issues in her documents going abroad. Her photo, however, was not the worst which is why an elimination still occured. Photoshoot Guide * Episode 1 photo shoot: Makeover Photos * Episode 2 photo shoot: Vintage Uptown Girls * Episode 3 photo shoot: Natural Beauty * Episode 4 photo shoot: Lingerie * Episode 5 photo shoot: Glam Shot * Episode 6 photo shoot: Southern Belles * Episode 7 photo shoot: Androgynous in EA clothes * Episode 8 photo shoot: Spirits in Athenian Ruins * Episode 9 photo shoot: Nude in Pairs * Episode 10 photo shoot: i-D Magazine and Harper's Bazaar Test Shots & Covergirl Ads